


Wrapping Woes

by rebecca_selene



Series: Argus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Blaise’s present wrapping is interrupted.





	Wrapping Woes

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 8 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/Um8ZLoM.jpg)

Blaise frowned down at Argus. “You know, that box is _for_ your gift, not your _actual_ gift.” Argus’ tail thumped against the side of the box.

Arms wrapped around Blaise from behind. “Let him enjoy it,” Neville said.

Blaise sighed. “We have the most cat-like dog in the world.”

Neville chuckled. “At least he’s not eating the wrapping paper and ribbons.” He reached over for a big red bow and placed it on Argus’ tiny head. The dog’s tongue lolled happily as he gazed up at his humans with big puppy eyes.

Unable to help himself, Blaise joined Neville’s laughter.


End file.
